


good morning

by eggu



Category: Meigeni
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggu/pseuds/eggu
Summary: he's a polar bear.





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> installment 17 out of 40 in an unfinished, incomplete work/series of mine, which is on an indefinite hiatus. this is my favourite installment and possibly my most favourite thing i have ever written.

Sometimes you wished you didn’t have to set an alarm. So when it went off that morning (and you had hit snooze about five or six times), you heaved a sigh and thought it best to get going soon. At least today didn’t feel as heavy, didn’t feel as weighted in your chest.

You inhaled. Exhaled.

As unfortunate as it was that you had to leave your warm bed and stuffed polar bear and face the day, you thought of the laundry list of things to be done before you even left for one of your jobs and mentally prepared yourself to get up.

But when you attempted to roll out of bed, you felt arms constrict around your waist and a muffled voice give a deep grumble.

You froze. That definitely wasn’t your stuffed polar bear, Potato. It was your very real polar bear, real-life “potato” - Wu Yifan.

And as he buried his face into your hair, the last eight months or so flooded your mind, and you remembered that yesterday he had taken you out on your first date and you had spoken so deep into the night you had fallen asleep while snuggling.

So feeling him wrap his arms around you and kiss you softly on the cheek wasn’t a dream, after all. Surreal. But, oh so real, so undeniably real - his slightly open mouth was breathing hotly against your nape and his arms were crossed around your middle, large hands at each opposite side of you and fingers sometimes twitching in his sleep and digging into your flesh involuntarily.

“Yifan,” you said softly. “Yifan, I have to work.”

He hardly stirred, but hummed a little in recognition of his name.

"Yifan..." you breathed, trying to be as gentle as possible.

“No,” he said groggily. “I like this dream, don't wake us up, please.” He held on to you even tighter.

You smiled and regretfully sighed. “Yifan, I don’t have to leave for another six hours but it’s already 9am and I have to take care of some things before I go.”

“Like me.”

You swatted his arm lightly. “If only that were my only responsibility.”

“It could be,” he smiled sleepily into your neck. You suddenly felt very warm at the thought.

“Can’t you do those things tomorrow?” He mumbled.

“I suppose I could, but…”

“Great,” he said. “So you can spend the next six hours with me. My flight is tonight and after you leave for work I won’t see you for a few months.” He pouted, and so did you.

“Kris,” you said, mock annoyance in your voice, but you were crumbling and he knew it. “Kris, please.”

“Kris? I thought my name was Potato. That’s what you’d say in your sleep when I did this,” he giggled, smooching you against your cheek playfully.

He loosened his arms just enough so you could lie on your back and turn your face towards him.

“Then I guess ‘Kris’ only comes out when I’m angry with you.”

“Maybe. But I think there might be one other time it could come out,” he said heavily, as he propped himself up with his elbows on either side of you and dragged his lips against your throat.

“Kris…” you whispered, eyes starting to cloud over. His lips hovered over your cupid’s bow as his fingers continued to passionately graze the delicate skin of your neck and shoulders.

He knew just where to touch you. Or, even if he hadn't, he was a quick learner, taking careful note of the sensitive spots that made your breath hitch ever so slightly.

"Kris," you began again.

“Oh, yes, that’s what you said when I did this last night, too.”

You forced yourself to stop him, as your cheeks flushed pink at the hazy memory of his hands beginning to explore... “No!” You reached up and pinched his nose. “Cuddling only, today. And don’t take advantage of me in the future by tickling me in my sleep, you potato.”

“I won’t,” he grinned. “Yet.”

You poked him in the chest and he just rolled you back onto your side so he could hold you again from behind. He buried his face in your hair again, and after a few minutes of silence, he breathed deeper, pressing his nose to the back of your head again, and behind your ear.

“What are you doing, Wu Yifan?” You asked, amused.

“Nothing,” he said, voice thick. “But do you want me to stop?”

“No, I like it,” you said, voice just as thick. The air was becoming heavier. You rolled onto your back again as he hovered over you once more, and you pulled his face down with both hands and placed soft kisses on his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, and forehead. He was pliant under your touch, and with every sweet kiss his own lips would part a little as if silently responding to the affection.

“You…”

“Me,” he said, opening his eyes. His smile was gone.

“You’re really here, aren’t you?” you breathed.

“Yes, I am,” he said without hesitation.

“You’re really mine?” you said, before you could stop yourself.

“Yes,” he said. “And you’re really mine.”

He leaned down and kissed you on the cheek.

“Again?” you asked bashfully.

He smiled and his eyes scrunched up. “Okay.”

He kissed you again, letting his lips press languidly into your soft cheek.

“Again,” you implored, closing your eyes in contentment.

He kissed you again, and again, switching from one cheek to the other but keeping his slow pace constant and loving. He lay some of his weight on top of you, enveloping you in his arms as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and he pressed his face into your neck.

“Yifan,” you said in honeyed tones, and he murmured your name back into your skin just as sweetly, lips finding purchase right on your pulse. You sighed and soon slipped into a peaceful slumber, feeling safe and secure in his loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
